


Холодные руки

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: снег в его ладонях не тает
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664





	Холодные руки

Когда Мика блуждала по улицам Старого Города в поисках нужного адреса, спотыкаясь и оставляя за собой неровный след, распахивая кейсом пока тонкий, пока чистый покров, она вместе с воздухом глотала крупные снежные хлопья. И позже, на мосту, снег летел в лицо, оседал на ресницах, таял от дыхания и каплями скатывался по щекам, и казалось, что весь мир скоро накроет белым-белым, и засыпать ей пришлось под тихий шорох метели, еще чувствуя на губах железный привкус талой воды и пороховой гари.  
Но к утру сохранились только редкие снежные островки — и солнце обещало вскоре вообще ничего от них не оставить.  
…три года назад тоже выпал не частый для побережья снег — в одну ночь выбелило все до горизонта, насыпало до самого верха ступенек; Мика, идя по дорожке от дома, постоянно оглядывалась: вот следы ее ботинок, бестолковых каких-то, с круглыми носами, а вот другие — узкий носок, узкий каблук, изящные контуры, красивые, как всё у мамы; мама играла с ней в снежки…  
Мика сморгнула слезы, сердито вытерла глаза рукавом курточки, присела и попробовала набрать в пригоршни умирающий снег, придать ему форму, вспомнить.  
Неровный снежок распадался у нее в руках, перерождаясь в ощущение холода, промозглую сырость, прилипшие к линии жизни песчинки.  
Она вздохнула, стряхнула с рук воду, поднимаясь на ноги, и невольно вздрогнула, когда незаметно подошедший Грейв — похоже, наблюдавший за ней, — протянул ей снежок — аккуратный, плотно сбитый. Она машинально подставила ладонь — он уронил свой снежок туда, а потом взял ее за свободную руку, развернул тыльной стороной вверх, вгляделся, будто попытался снова узнать в ней кого-то — уже не по лицу.  
— У меня же руки грязные, — прошептала Мика, не зная, что еще сказать.  
Честно, грязные.  
И ногти обломанные, неровные, с забившейся под них землей — некрасиво.  
Она увидела: снег в его ладонях не тает.  
Но в прикосновении холодных рук Грейва не было ничего неприятного.


End file.
